tenshisanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Bonds
The Eastern Bonds is a spiritual bond between a Touhou Project character and a non-touhou character (with a few exceptions, such as Mononobe no Futo's bond with Reimu Hakurei). It can be used as a form of combat though bond summoning. Mulitiple Touhou characters can have a bond with the same character. (I.E Youmu and Ichirin share their bond with Yozakura). A trump card bond is a term for that is bond is unexpectedly formed and/or deemed unusual. Bond List Main *Reimu Hakurei: Any main character from any form of media, plus Iason Inabi, Ikaruga (Senran Kagura), Yozakura (Senran Kagura), Geisha (Girls X Battle) *Marisa Kirisame: Seijou Taiyo, Iason Inabi, Haru Doi, Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Issei Hyoudou, Ashuri (Rabi-Ribi), Yang Xiao-Long, Lilica Felchenrow, Yoriko Yasuzumi, Heart Aino, Charlotte Dunois, Hideyoshi Kinoshita **Marisa's Trump Card: Mirai (Senran Kagura) PC-98 Highly Responsive to Prayers *Elis: Xander (Fire Emblem Fates), Shiki (Senran Kagura) *Mima: Naruku (Senran Kagura) *Sariel: Artoria Pendragon *Konngara: Ayano Aishi Story of Eastern Wonderland *Rika: Hanayo Koizumi *Meira: Asuna Yuuki, Asuka (Senran Kagura), Orie (Under Night in-birth) Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream *Ellen: Saizo Shijou, Yomi (Senran Kagura), Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki, Chocolat (Noucome), Sena Kawasaki *Kotohime: Saizo Shijou, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Ryouna (Senran Kagura), Kotonoha Katsura *Rikako Asakura: Seijou Taiyo, Haruka (Senran Kagura) *Chiyuri Kitashirakawa: Osana Najimi *Yumemi Okazaki: Rias Gremory, Haruka (Senran Kagura), Tamaki Kousaka *Ruukoto: Penny Polendina Lotus Land Story *Orange: Saizo Shijou *Kurumi: Mirai (Senran Kagura), Kurumu Kurono *Elly: Shiki (Senran Kagura) *Yuuka Kazami: Hikage (Senran Kagura), Akeno Himejima, Maika Sakuranomiya, Atsuko Taiyo *Mugetsu: Cecilia Alcott, Seijou Taiyo, Laura Bodewig, Eli Ayase, Ryoubi (Senran Kagura), Fiona Mayfield *Gengetsu: Madoka Kaname, Atsuko Taiyo, Maki Nishikino, Ryouna (Senran Kagura) Mystic Square *Sara: Mashu Kyrielight *Louise/Luize: Leo (Fire Emblem Fates), Louise (Familiar of Zero) *Alice Margatroid: Cecilia Alcott, Haruka (Senran Kagura), Asuka (Senran Kagura), Charlotte Dunois *Yuki: Seijou Taiyo, Ikaruga (Senran Kagura), Mio Akiyama, Yuuko Kinoshita, Yui Funami *Mai: Yumi (Senran Kagura), Iason Inabi, Ritsu Tainaka *Shinki: Niles (Fire Emblem Fates), Yagyu (Senran Kagura), Koneko Toujou, Miyabi (Senran Kagura) Mainline Windows Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *Rumia: Haru Doi, Ryouna (Senran Kagura), Lieselotte Achenbach *Cirno: Seijou Taiyo, Yumi (Senran Kagura), Sayaka Miki, Heart Aino, Akhisa Yoshii, Run Momoki, Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Hakufu Sonsaku, Mizore Shirayuki *Hong Meiling: Hakufu Sonsaku, Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Issei Hyoudou, Mei-Fang (Arcana Heart) *Koakuma: Seijou Taiyo, Rias Gremory, Mio Naruse *Patchouli Knowledge: Iason Inabi, Ikaruga (Senran Kagura), Leo (Fire Emblem Fates), Akeno Himejima, Yoriko Yasuzumi *Sakuya Izayoi: Laura Bodewig, Homura Akemi, Fiona Mayfield, Darjeeling (Girls und Panzer), Kamui Tokinomiya *Remilia Scarlet: Seijou Taiyo, Mirai (Senran Kagura), Zenia Valov, Yumi (Senran Kagura), Iason Inabi, Darjeeling (Girls und Panzer), Moka Akashiya, Miyabi (Senran Kagura), Maho Nishizumi *Flandre Scarlet: Rias Gremory, Laevatein (Fire Emblem Heroes), Moka Akashiya, Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Seijou Taiyo, Charlotte Dunois, Stella Vermillion Perfect Cherry Blossom *Letty Whiterock: Yumi (Senran Kagura), Nina Inabi, Mizore Shirayuki *Chen: Mamori Tokonome, Azusa Nakano, Mashiro Arisaka, Mirai (Senran Kagura), Ayame (Senran Kagura), Koneko Toujou *Alice Margatroid: Cecilia Alcott, Mami Tomoe, Haruka (Senran Kagura), Miyabi (Senran Kagura), Koneko Toujou, Liselotte Achenbach, Zenia Valov. *Lily White: Asia Argento, Saizo Shijou *Prismriver Sisters **Lyrica: Seijou Taiyo, Ritsu Tainaka, Rias Gremory **Lunasa: Koakuma, Yui Hirasawa **Merlin: Kurumu Kurono, Seijou Taiyo, Tsumugi Kotobuki *Youmu Konpaku: Asuka (Senran Kagura), Kamui Tokinomiya, Motoko Aoyama, Miyabi (Senran Kagura) *Yuyuko Saigyouji: Yumi (Senran Kagura) *Ran Yakumo: Imu (Senran Kagura), Mitsune Konno, Seijou Taiyo *Yukari Yakumo: Pretty much everyone in existence Inperishable Night *Wriggle Nightbug: Miyabi (Senran Kagura), Makoto Kikuchi *Mystia Lorelei: Asuka Kurashina *Keine Kamishirasawa: Seijou Taiyo, Murakumo (Senran Kagura), Iason Inabi, Asia Argento *Tewi Inaba: Hibari (Senran Kagura), Iori Minase *Reisen Undongein Inaba: Iason Inabi, Charlotte E. Yeager, Erina (Rabi-Ribi) *Eirin Yagokoro: Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates), Yoshika Miyafuji *Kaguya Houraisan: Kotonoha Katsura, Murasaki (Senran Kagura) *Fujiwara no Mokou: Ikaruga (Senran Kagura), Seijou Taiyo, Stella Vermillion, Asriel (UNDERTALE), Homura (Senran Kagura) Phantasmagoria of Flower View *Aya Shameimaru: Seijou Taiyo, Miyabi (Senran Kagura), Sonic the Hedgehog *Komachi Onozuka: Ruby Rose, Shiki (Senran Kagura), Jevil (DELTARUNE) *Eiki Shiki: Imu (Senran Kagura), Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) *Medicine Melancholy: Haruka (Senran Kagura) Mountain of Faith Subterranean Animism Undefined Fantastic Object Ten Desires Double Dealing Character Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom Hidden Star in Four Seasons Spin-offs Immaterial and Missing Power *Suika Ibuki: Inaho Kushiya, Mitsune Konno Scarlet Weather Rhapsody * Iku Nagae: Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Saki Tsuzura, Issei Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima * Tenshi Hinanawi: Seijou Taiyo Hopeless Masquerade *Hata no Kokoro: Hikage (Senran Kagura), Mizuki Himeji, Nodoka Haramura, Yumi (Senran Kagura) Urban Legend in Limbo Sumireko Usami: Keitaro Urashima Antinomy of Common Flowers *Jo'on Yorigami: Seijou Taiyo, basically any rich characters *Shion Yorigami: Yomi (Senran Kagura), basically any poverty characters Category:General Stuff